


A Merry Little Christmas

by QuillsAndInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Chapter 2 is the better chapter, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Edging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Horny Dean, Loads of Christmas themed gay shit, Love, M/M, Not till chapter 2 tho, Smut, Sub Dean, Sweet, Vibrators, dom Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk
Summary: Dean and Castiel spend Christmas with their family. The presents get a little unorthodox, but hey, what’s a good husband for?





	A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NavajoLovesDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/gifts).



> A Christmas gift to my dear friend, Nvajolovesdestiel. Hope you love it!

    “I wanna try it out  _ now _ , Cas,” Dean complained. It wasn’t fair to flaunt something like that under Dean’s nose and then deny him access to it!

      “Patience is a virtue,” Castiel replied, slipping the item back into its gift box. “Come along, we’ll be late for the party.” Dean grumbled until Castiel arched an eyebrow and Dean kept all  noises of discontent to himself for the rest of the drive to Sam’s.

     The Palo Alto heat was absolutely obnoxious. There was no such thing as a real, snowy Christmas in this part of California, but that didn’t stop the people of Sam’s Valencia neighborhood from decorating their houses in lights bright enough to rival the sun. Dean was excited less for tonight and more for tomorrow, when he and his family were driving together to a rented cabin that was big enough that he and Cas could scene in peace in between family time. Plus, it was north and there would be  _ snow _ . Dean was like a little kid about the snow, but snow was fun, sue him. 

      Dean was relieved to finally reach Sam’s house. At least he’d have a soft place to rest the blue balls Castiel was giving him. They parked in the driveway and Dean turned to Castiel with his best puppy dog eyes. 

      “Cas,” Dean pleaded for the fifteenth time, “can we—”

        “Dean,” Castiel cut him off calmly, “I’ve told you we can’t have sex tonight because it would be rude if the rest of our family heard us. Your patience will be greatly rewarded, I assure you, but at this rate I’ll only be spanking you while restricting your ability to come. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

      “Crystal,” Dean grumbled. Castiel kissed his temple warmly. 

       “I know you’ve been patient. I’ll make it worth your while, I promise.”

       “I know,” Dean said softly. Just as he was about to lean in for another kiss, Sam’s door swung open and Gabriel bounded out. He flung open the passenger door and reached for the carefully wrapped presents at Castiel’s feet and in his lap. 

      “Took you two love birds long enough!” Gabriel said. “Sam thought we should intervene before this turned into a full-on makeout sesh.”

        “Gabriel,” Castiel said with a long-suffering sigh, “you’ve never been one for greetings, have you?”

        “Greetings-shmeetings, get out of that car so I can hug you properly!” Gabriel said. He unceremoniously plopped the gifts down on the lawn and gave Castiel a bear hug as soon as he got out of the car. Dean stepped out of the car and was given the same warm welcome. Castiel was smiling. He and Gabriel were as close as dean and Sam, and he loved that his brother and his husband were friends. 

     “Nice to see you too, pipsqueak,” Dean said. 

      “Hey! No making fun of my fiancée!” Came Sam’s voice from the door. He was grinning as he strode out to hug Dean and then Castiel. “Come on, everyone else is here.”

       “I told you that you’d make us late, Dean,” Castiel said primly as he gathered up the gifts and followed Sam inside. Dean trotted after them and Gabriel bright up the rear, shutting the door behind them. 

      “Hey you  _ know _ you loved it when I did that thing with my tongue—”

      “Ah!” Sam shouted. He pointed a stern finger at Dean. “No one wants to hear that shit, Dean, come on!”

       “Oh, come now, Sam, it was getting interesting,” said Balthazar, Castiel’s cousin. He had his girlfriend Hannah and his boyfriend Gadreel in either side of him. “Good to see you, Cassie.”

       “You too, Balthazar,” Castiel said warmly. He set the presents down under the tree and rugged Dean against his side. Dean melted into Castiel. They went over to the sofa to cuddle properly and Balthazar, Hannah, and Gadreel followed suit. Charlie and her wife, Gilda, Benny and his wife Andrea, and Garth and his girlfriend Bess were already seated in the other chairs that had been haphazardly strewn around the living room. Hellos were passed around and an excited buzz for the imminent vacation tomorrow filled the air. 

         “Bobby, Kevin, Jody, and Donna will meet us at the cabin tomorrow,” Sam said brightly over the top of the crowd. “Dinner’s ready, fill your plates then we can all catch up.”

        “The only thing I want to fill is my ass with your dick,” Dean muttered to Castiel, who merely chuckled.  _ Thwarted again _ .

        “Tomorrow, my heart. Wait until tomorrow.”

        Dean grinned despite his disappointment. This was gonna be one  _ hell  _ of a Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor do I claim to own Supernatural or the characters therein. They belong to Eric Kripke and the CW Network, all rights reserved. I own nothing but the plot. I make no monetary benefit from this story. I love to entertain.


End file.
